Content delivery networks provide streaming video services, such as streaming of movies on demand, Internet videos, etc. to a variety of users. The operator of the service must maintain a number of computing device servers to respond to requests, but operating such servers consumes resources, such as electricity and personnel maintenance time. The operator must strike a balance between having enough servers to adequately service user requests, and having too many excess servers that waste resources. There remains an ever-present need to efficiently use those and other resources.